In electronic circuits and in the transmission of electricity, current flows down the wire. This current creates a magnetic field. When alternating current (AC) is used, the magnetic field is time-varying, which creates an electric field that opposes a change in the current as an electromotive force (emf). This is referred to as Lenz's law.
When the electric field is used to induce a current in a second coil, this opposing electric field causes more power to be used to change the current in the first coil, than if the opposing electric field did not exist. The opposing electric field effectively increases the resistance of the wire, thereby requiring more power to overcome the opposing electric field. Accordingly, typical inductive techniques are adversely affected by Lenz's law.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved systems, apparatuses, and methods for inducing a motion of electrons in a second circuit based on the operation of a first circuit.